Aurora Rubra
by Roxkolora
Summary: 2 Octubre 1968 una herida entre tantas que aún no termina de sanar.


Odi!

Este es un fanfic tipo one-shot que me inspiró escribir un filme que vi durante una clase llamada 'Rojo Amanecer' que retrata mayormente los sucesos en Mexico (país en el que actualmente resido y en el que es fácil contagiarse de la cultura :D ) el 2 de octubre de 1968, específicamente en su capital.

Además de la película, busqué información e incluso también vi un documental para completar lo mejor posible los datos, pero trato de ser muy general para no equivocarme, me concentro mas en los sentimientos que en los hechos si mismos, también incluyo algunas opiniones que he escuchado de profesores y amigos que conocen y aman a su país, y algunos detalles menos exactos sólo para 'aderezar'.

A pesar de todo mi intención fue una ficcion seria, cosa que no acostumbro.

Quise escribirlo porque realmente me conmovió la situación que se mostraba en el film.

Simplemente no podía quedarme con éste nudo en la garganta.

**Advertencias: Violencia, angustia, tragedia, uso de nombres humanos de los personajes, mención a hechos históricos (lo mejor que pude informarme), contiene PO or OC de México al que nombré Alejandro (Un cantante popular del país tiene ese nombre). **

* * *

**Aurora Rubra**

El sol ya salía, pintando de rojo el horizonte.

Rojo, un color que impregnaba tantos de sus recuerdos.

-Debo decir que no creo en la maldad, por ende yo no puedo ser malvado, no lo soy. El bien y el mal son conceptos en los que no vivo mi mundo. Creo en la muerte, eso es algo ciertamente contundente. La muerte, aquí y allá, algo… algo cotidiano, algo que aprendí a oler tan normal como el aire de las montañas o la brisa salada de la costa, porque no importa de donde provenga…Oh, mis bellas Cempaxúchitl, oh, mi Catrina, cómo puedo no aprender a amar algo con lo que vivo todos los días- Y tomó una de las flores naranjas en sus manos, uno a uno comenzó a arrancar los pétalos- Me quiere…no me quiere…me quiere…no me quiere…- Se detuvo- Tú… ¿Tú me quieres?-

-Yo estoy contigo, estoy siempre aquí…-

Era una respuesta incompleta, pero él estaba acostumbrado.

-¿Por qué no pueden entender?- Dijo con un hilo de voz, suave como el rocío en la selva o el viento del desierto- ¿Por qué _me odian_? ¿Por qué mi gente? ¿Por qué siempre tienen que hacer tanto _ruido_? Todo lo que siempre he intentado ha sido para que ellos estén bien, pero nadie nunca aprecia nada de lo que hago–

-No es cierto, eres una buena persona, 'le caes bien' a muchos otros-

-¿Acaso creen que soy parecido a ellos? ¿No creen que hay algo mas de mí que éste bonachón, alegre e ingenuo 'ranchero'?- Su voz de nuevo sonaba suave, plácida, y a pesar de todo con cierto tono melancólico-

-Es porque rara vez dejas ver que estás triste o molesto, siempre quieres aparentar que todo está bien contigo…-

-¿Y…acaso no es así?-He hizo una pausa- Tienes razón…-

-No, no es cierto. Todo está bien, todo puede estar bien-

-No-

-¿Por qué lo niegas?-

-Bueno…para empezar, porque no hay nadie aquí con quien hablar-

Silencio.

No importaba qué pasara, no tenía el derecho de estar triste. Todos lo conocían por su alegría, no importaba qué tan triste o culpable se sintiera, no tenía el derecho de dejar de sonreír.

En efecto. En su rostro de piel bronceada se formó una sonrisa traviesa a pesar de que su corazón era estrujado por una profunda tristeza, amplia. Mientras sus cabellos negros eran movidos suavemente por el viento, que también se llevaba los pétalos naranjas de las flores que acababa de deshojar. Sus ojos eran de un color chocolate muy oscuro. A él le gustaba el chocolate, en especial si era amargo, como solía tomarlo cuando era muy joven.

_Cuando era mas joven…_Recordó.

En ese lugar en el que estaba, en esa misma plaza, hacía ya algunos años que algo muy _peculiar_ había ocurrido.

...

En ese entonces estaba muy feliz.

¿Por qué habría de sentirse mal? Los demás lo habían elegido para un evento muy importante; Los Juegos Olímpicos. ¡Qué honor sería ser el primer país latinoamericano en ser anfitrión de tan importante evento! No podía dejar que nada interfiriera.

Nada.

_Tenía que suceder ¿No?_

"Prohibido prohibir" se leían algunos carteles en las calles, en las escuelas. "Seamos realistas, pidamos lo imposible"

_Lo imposible no existe._

"Queremos el mundo, y lo queremos ahora"

_El mundo es demasiado…demasiado…_

"No te fíes de alguien que tenga más de treinta años"

_Entonces no podrían confiar en mí de ninguna manera._

Recordó que su jefe no se encontraba muy contento con la situación del pueblo, en especial de los estudiantes, y ellos tampoco estaban muy felices con él.

'Ser el anfitrión es muy importante, Alejandro, debes comportarte al nivel de las demás naciones' Le había dicho su jefe.

México asintió esa vez, confiando en su jefe, como tantas veces había hecho antes, con cada uno de ellos era lo mismo, promesas, promesas, promesas…Y al final sólo obtenía lo mismo…

_Un amanecer rojo. _

_Rojo._ No era extraño. Estaba en su bandera, tal vez hasta su mismo destino estaba, y estaría marcado por ese color.

_Pero el rojo…el rojo era sólo una pequeña parte de él._

Suspiró.

Recordaba con claridad todo aquello. Los miles de estudiantes gritando.

Su jefe por alguna razón les tenía miedo.

_La gente siempre grita…no es bueno…hacen mucho ruido, el ruido no me gusta._

Un helicóptero apareció en el cielo y arrojó bengalas al aire. Luces verdes y rojas. Fue la señal para que los hombres de guante blanco hicieran lo suyo.

La gente comenzó a gritar más fuerte, y todo se convirtió en un caos.

Alejandro estaba allí, mirándolo todo, impotente mientras veía a los estudiantes indefensos caer ante las descargas fulminadoras de los soldados. Y la sangre lentamente pintaba la plaza…lentamente…escurriendo de los cadáveres…

Algunas balas le habían alcanzado también, pero no importaba, él podría sobrevivir.

_Zapatos por todas partes. ¿Por qué la gente perdía los zapatos cuando moría?_

Pocos quedaban que podían moverse, algunos lograron escapar hacia un edificio cercano, tocando desesperadamente las puertas de los departamentos, clamando por ayuda o algunas madres y padres buscando a sus hijos. Tanto las personas fuera como dentro estaban aterradas. Pero el furor no duró. Esos pocos fueron encontrados por los militares, o los hombres de guante blanco, quienes los ejecutaban en su mismo hogar.

Las ambulancias y vehículos de rescate llegaron, pero no parecía que fueran a ser de mucha ayuda, no atendían a los heridos, se los llevaron lejos…

_Lejos…_

No había hecho falta pedir una explicación a su jefe. Sus discursos hipnóticos le tenían preso desde el principio.

Todo estaría bien ahora que los revoltosos se habían ido.

-Je- Había reído un poco, con un nudo en la garganta- Es cómico… ¿No lo crees? ¿Será acaso que mis jefes son grandes magos?-

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?-

-Porque tienen un gran talento para hacer que las cosas…desaparezcan-

Y era cierto.

No pasó mucho tiempo.

Luego vinieron las máquinas, máquinas enormes que él sabía que se utilizaban para la construcción ahora las usaban para retirar a los muertos y hacerlos desaparecer. Abandonarlos en alguna fosa donde ya no pudieran gritar, donde sólo guardaban silencio como lo hacía el, y no molestaban los intereses del jefe.

Cuando la quietud regresó, le era imposible no sentir repugnancia.

En la televisión poco se informaba sobre el hecho… Su jefe mentía, todos mentían, él mismo se mentía, manteniendo la sonrisa para el mundo, porque eran los demás lo que realmente importaba y no él.

_Si, así debía ser. _

_En especial con Alfred._

Alfred y sus jefes también habían estado incómodos con todo el ruido que la gente hacía, y habían enviado ciertos recursos para que se encargara de ello. Para que la gente se apaciguara. No quería que algo malo ocurriera durante Las Olimpiadas.

_No, esto no ha sido una masacre, claro que no. Es mas bien…un accidente, sí, eso es. Es…fue la medida mas correcta ¿No? Ellos iniciaron la agresión ¿No? Eso es lo que debo creer._

_Mi mayor creencia siempre ha sido la muerte. _

-Me encantan los eufemismos- Murmuró sarcástico sin darse cuenta, mientras la sonrisa se mantenía en su rostro-

No lograba recordar con exactitud en qué momento la voz había llegado, junto con todas aquellas deducciones, cuándo comenzaron a invadirle las ideas pesimistas, toda la inconformidad que callaba.

Luego habían pasado ya diez días, pero el dolor en su pecho persistía, lo que indicaba que había sido una cantidad considerable de gente la que había muerto.

La plaza en la que ahora se encontraba estaba vacía, en silencio, como si nada hubiera pasado. Los gritos se habían ido, al igual que los cadáveres y toda la sangre que había pintado los adoquines de la plaza aquella noche.

Pero su jefe le ordenó concentrarse en su prioridad: Los Juegos.

Desde que había recibido la noticia de que iba a ser el anfitrión procedió a preparar todo lo necesario ¡Oh! ¡Cuanta dedicación puso en ello!

Las imágenes de la horrible masacre atormentándolo con cada paso, todos aquellos gritos. Todo el ruido.

_El ruido._

Pero no importaba, pronto se olvidaría de ello, lo enterraría como sabía bien hacerlo, enterrarlo lejos donde nadie lo viera.

Todo estuvo listo.

Los invitados llegaron, ninguno consiguió darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, y se dedicaron a deambular alrededor para observar todos los detalles que Alejandro había preparado para él.

Y él sonreía.

Alfred apareció para felicitarle y en un momento siguiente se alejó, lanzando exclamaciones al aire acerca de cómo ganaría todas las medallas de oro.

Alejandro no dijo nada. Lo único importante era que Alfred estuviera feliz.

A su jefe le gustaba eso.

Sintió que alguien mas se acercaba, era una figura muy alta.

Alejandro reconoció al personaje, le miró amablemente, como siempre.

-Ivan…-

El otro simplemente se le quedó viendo en silencio, también sonreía.

-Si quieres compartir algo conmigo, por favor habla…- Dijo amablemente- Las miradas pueden ser muy inciertas…-

-La gente…a veces hace mucho ruido, ¿da?- Pronunció el mas alto con voz infantil-

-Si… tú también lo sabes…- Habló Alejandro con voz igual de amable-

-La sangre deja una esencia muy especial en los lugares que toca- Mencionó Ivan con una voz infantil, pero fría, sólo como él podría ser- No es un olor ni un color, es algo mas…algo que no puede borrarse, como aquí…-

-¿Qué no puede borrarse dices?- Inquirió el mexicano- Claro que si…sólo se necesita algo de imaginación para ponerle un nombre menos horrible al problema- Y sonrió- Y así poco a poco se va olvidando…-

Hubo un leve momento de silencio, los otros alrededor se ocupaban de sus propios asuntos, la mayoría entrenando para los eventos.

-Los fantasmas no se van hasta estar satisfechos…-

-Yo no creo en fantasmas- Replicó suavemente el mexicano- Yo creo en la muerte-

-Eres simpático, camarada Alexandre- Dijo el ruso, y comenzó a alejarse caminando- Vaya, octubre- Le oyó pronunciar con su voz infantil- ¿Octubre…por qué siempre tiene que pasar en octubre?-

...

Y ahora era octubre otra vez, como lo había sido en aquél año.

Alejandro se levantó de los adoquines y miró la plaza desierta.

-Da igual- Se dijo- Fue una noche en la que se perdieron los límites de la cordura e imperó el terror. Una de muchas…sólo una de tantas más…-

Su actitud ante las peores cosas siempre era la mejor, no importaba qué pasara, él siempre tendría una sonrisa para mostrar y una mano libre para ayudar a quien lo necesitara.

Mientras, la sensación de caos crecía y crecía, pero él debía mantener su sonrisa, debía siempre mostrarse hospitalario y complaciente ¿No?

Por dentro estaba harto.

Por fuera sin embargo, su rostro se mantenía inexpresivo a pesar de la sonrisa.

Sonreír con frialdad, vaya metáfora. Y recordó un verso de un viejo poeta.

-Cuántas veces al reír se llora…Nadie en lo alegre de la risa fíe, porque en los seres que el dolor devora, el alma gime cuando el rostro ríe- Susurró sin emoción, de nuevo contemplando la solitaria plaza-

El viento soplaba.

-Si se muere la fe, si huye la calma, si sólo abrojos nuestra planta pisa, lanza a la faz la tempestad del alma, un relámpago triste: la sonrisa-

Suspiró profundo, y sonrió, las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. Pero él sonreía.

-El carnaval del mundo engaña tanto, que las vidas son breves mascaradas; aquí aprendemos a reír con llanto y también a llorar con carcajadas…-

Y sus palabras eran frías.

Había comenzado a enajenarse, las risas y las palabras de aliento de sus jefes cobraban cada vez menos sentido del que solía hallarles antes.

Pero debía seguir adelante.

Después de todo, siempre volvería a amanecer.

* * *

El título en latín significa de facto 'Rojo Amanecer'

Los últimos versos que recita el personaje pertenecen a un poeta mexicano llamado Juan de Dios Peza.

Gracias por leer.

(Correcciónes) Reviews y comentarios apreciados.


End file.
